The New Arrival
by Anime Girl1
Summary: There were new arrivals are on Earth, now there's another...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I know I don't own "Gundam Wing" but I do own my characters,

# Triu, Siona, Treonei, Yomi, Fyro, and Lieutenant Nukeeo. They are all girls 'cept for Lieutenant Nukeeo. Another is Relena's friend, Bridgyai. Miroki Sekkio is my sister's. And nobody is allowed to use my characters but if you have permission from me.

# 

# The New Arrival

## Around the future…

**_ _**

" That's right. Do not bring any thing but yourself your things shall be with us. Now get to it!" Lieutenant Nukeeo said. 

" Alright." She turned it off.

Half an hour later, she stood in front of her Gundam/ fighter ship. She felt like an ant compared to it.She although, was excited in going to Earth. She never has visited Earth before and always wanted to go there. She climbed up and into the pilot seat. Finally, she put on her helmet. And waited for the count down. As she waited, she listened to what was happening outside of the cockpit. She saw Lieutenant Nukeeo signal her to point the Microph his way to talk.

She adjusted the microphone towards Lieutenant Nukeeo. The only thing she heard was "You are to be launched any minute. Remember, you shall help whichever Gundam pilot near your landing." The voice of Lieutenant Nukeeo was saying to her. She looked forward and waited. Then the countdown began. _10-9-8… _She clipped the strap on. _7-6-5… _She got herself familiarized with the controls. _4-3-2… _She made herself comfortable. _1-0-Boom! _She is ready. She is going to Earth.

She felt good in the cockpit. She tapped the _Invisibility _button. Seeing her ship getting covered by the cloak, She finally relaxed, slightly, and piloted the ship down on Earth. She landed smoothly into an overgrown forest. She packed her supplies and came out. She took a deep breath. The air smelled and tasted toasty and crispy. She took out her holographic map a bubble said, "YOU ARE HERE." She looked at the name. Kashogu Forest_._ _Kashogu Forest._ She thought. She looked for the closest town. There.

_I shall go there._ She went back in and started off. 

"Bridgyai, are you still having that party?" Relena asked. 

"Yes," she answered. "I've invited everyone. I even bought extras to other people who want to come. Oh, and here's yours." 

The bell rang. It was time for class. As everyone seated, Relena realized there was an extra seat put into the class. "I bet there's a new kid in class." Bridgyai said, leaning over to Relena. Then the teacher and a figure came in. 

"Class, quiet down please. There is a new student." 

Bridgyai leaned over again. "I was right. There is."

" I am Triu."

There. That story sucks. And I mean _REALLY _sucks. Even if it's my very first fanfic. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own my characters, Triu, Treonei, and ect. Another is Relena's friend. And ect.   
  
Ok, whoever read my first chapter; I made a mistake on my disclaimer. I'm so sorry. My correction is above. (The ect. is not part of my correction. Plus I know it's kinda like how Heero came in but I had no other idea or choice. But I don't know many names though, either.  
  
The New Arrival 2  
  
  
Relena tapped Bridgyai's shoulder. It was break time.   
"Bridgyai, you must've predicted that new kid or why would you had brought those extras?"  
"Coincidence then," She shrugged her long bangs aside. "And I'm going to give it to him right now." Bridgyai pointed to Triu. He was writing and finishing an assignment. "You wait here for me ok?" Bridgyai asked the other girls. They nodded. Then she trotted over. He looked up and stood.   
" Here's your invitation to my party." Relena heard Bridgyai say, sounding nervous, yet a speck of confidence was in it. He looked at it and cracked a quick, tiny bland smile to her friend. He started walking away. Bridgyai gave Relena a look of success. She smiled. Then he turned around.   
" No." he flicked envelope back to Bridgyai. And walked away. Bridgyai looked back to her with shocked eyes.   
"That was how Heero treated you like when you gave him your birthday invitation?"  
" No, Heero was even worse." One of her friends piped up. "He tore it up, dropped and let it blow away in the wind."   
No, I think he was even worse. Relena want to say. It's because fine on the first second, and then it's just terrible. But she kept her mouth shut.   
  
" You and you will be partners and you and ... you be partners." Relena heard from the boys' side. " And Triu and Heero shall be partners..." Relena stifled gasped. The sword-fighting teacher just paired a new person with the best swordsman in the class! Then the thought came clear. The teacher's probably thinking Heero would go easy on him but she knew Heero would never go easy. But from the look of Triu's face she knew he was ready. She sighed and walked away.  
  
The partners walked to a clearing in the practice room.   
"Ok, let's start."   
Triu didn't move. Heero stepped into an alert position. They stood. Heero stood waiting. Then Heero attacked. Triu moved like quickly to evade. He blocked the blow and twisted down to strike lightly. But his opponent blocked and locked. Heero tried pushing him down but Triu held. Then with a swift sweep Triu freed his sword and clanged his sword with Heero. They continued trying to push each other down when Triu stopped.   
"We're done." Triu said and turned to walk away. Heero glared at him but Triu didn't notice.  
"You are a good opponent, Heero." Triu said and turned half way. Then Triu walked away.   
  
" Did you hear? Triu almost beat Heero in sword fighting but he stopped. Isn't that stupid? He could've beaten him!" Bridgyai said sarcastically. "I think Triu was nice enough to stop." Relena said." And at least he didn't chop Heero into pieces." Her friends looked at her.  
"I mean if he was rough and mean, Heero could've been dead."  
  
Ok, I know it's really short but I still need to think about it. Plus one also sucks so review or flame. Anyway, if you're someone who doesn't like it, you don't have to read my fanfics.   
  



End file.
